Littlefoot's Adventures of Your Big Dinosaur: Pebble for the Ruby Sunstone/Transcript
Prologue (The movie begins as we see Antartica) '''Narrator:''' ??? (The title shows "Weekenders Adventures of The Pebble and Penguin" on the book as it opens to see the pages of songs) Heroes Meets Hubie and Marina - - '''Tino Tonitini:''' Oh, hi there. '''Hubie:''' Hello to you too. Who are you people? '''Tino Tonitini:''' Oh my name is Tino. Tino Tonitini. These are my best friends, Carver Descartes. Lor McQuarrie and Tish Katsufrakis. That's my girlfriend Sunset Shimmer. This is Sakura, Marco, Star, Shido, Tohka, Kotori, Yoshino, Origami and Mana. Doraemon, Nobi, Sue, Sneech and Big G. These are the Care Bears Funshine, Oopsy, Share, Cheer and Grumpy. This is Becky and Huggyface. This is Dipper and Mabel Pines, Grunkle, Soos and Wendy. '''Tai Kamiya:''' Hello there. My name is Tai, this is my little sister Kari. These are my friends from camp. I like you to meet Sora. '''Sora Takenouchi:''' Nice to meet you, Penguin. '''Tai Kamiya:''' And the self proclaimed cool one over there is Matt. '''Matt Ishida:''' No autographs please. '''Tai Kamiya:''' And this is Joe. '''Joe Kido:''' I'd shake hands if you have any. '''Tai Kamiya:''' That's Mimi. '''Mimi Tachikawa:''' Wow, talking creatures like Digimon. '''Tai Kamiya:''' Izzy here is our computer expert. '''Izzy Izumi: '''Do you have internet access? '''Tai Kamiya:''' And last but not least this little guy is umm... '''T.K. Takaishi:''' T.K., Call me T.K. and I'm not as small as I look. '''Agumon:''' I'm Tai's Digimon Agumon. '''Gabumon:''' I'm Gabumon. I'm Matt's Digimon. '''Biyomon:''' I'm Sora's Digimon, Biyomon. '''Gomamon:''' Gomamon is my name. I'm Joe's partner. '''Palmon:''' I'm Mimi's Digimon, Palmon. '''Tentomon:''' I belong with Izzy so my name is Tentomon. '''Patamon:''' I'm T.K.'s best friend, Patamon. '''Gatomon:''' And I'm Kari's partner, Gatomon. '''Kari Kamiya:''' What's your name? '''Hubie:''' My name is Hubie. '''Sakura Kinomoto:''' Hubie? What a nice name. - - - - - - - - - '''Iron Will:''' That little wimp. I'll smight th look on his ??? face! Marina doesn't know it yet. But she's going to be my wife. - '''Grizzle:''' Who are these kids and their strange looking creatures? '''Kurumi Tokisaki:''' Those are the DigiDestined and their Digital Monsters also known as Digimon. '''Grizzle:''' Never heard of them before. '''Brittany Biskit:''' Whittany and I heard about them before. They're brave kids who defeated the Dark Masters and Apocalymon and then saved our world. - - - - '''Sonata Dusk:''' But what will happened to the DigiDestined and their Digimon too? '''Grizzle:''' (In Dr. Robotnik's voice) In the word, they'll all be sunk! (Laughing evilly) Hubie Sings Sometimes I Wonder/Hubie Gets a Pebble (Later that night) - - - - - (Suddenly a green meteor appears, then the heroes duck and cover as it crashes to the ground) '''Tai Kamiya:''' (To Kari) Are you okay? '''Grumpy:''' What was that?! '''Funshine:''' It wasn't us. '''Dipper Pines:''' (In Mordecai's voice) Yeah. That meteor came out of nowhere. '''Soos:''' (In Hi-Five Ghost's voice) I don't think that's a meteor. The Heroes Meets Drake and the Villains (???) - - (As Hubie runs to find Marina, suddenly Drake trips him) '''Sunset Shimmer:''' Are you okay? (Then the heroes looked up seeing Drake walking towards them '''Iron Will:''' (His left hand grabs Hubie by the left leg) So nerd. I hear you wanna be a big ladies man, Marina is mine! '''Dipper Pines:''' Who the heck are you suppose to be?! '''Iron Will:''' I'm Drake. '''Mabel Pines:''' Have you've seen Marina? '''Drake:''' Marina is mine! (His left hand pushes Hubie away with all his might) '''Mimi Tachikawa:''' What was that for? '''Hubie:''' Yeah, you big b-b-bully! (Drake grabs Hubie's scarf with his right hand) '''Iron Will:''' Wake up and smell the seaweed you little fool and your friends! '''Tino Tonitini:''' That's not nice calling him like that you know. '''Drake:''' Well... you must be Tino Tonitini. Adagio told me everything about you. '''Lor McQuarrie:''' Wait our enemies are with you? '''Iron Will:''' Correct, Lor McQuarrie! (To Hubie) Nobody is going to marry a loser like you. Now give me that stupid pebble! And join the Dazzlings now, Tino! '''Hubie:''' No it's for Marina. '''Tino Tonitini:''' I refused! '''Tai Kamiya:''' Why they listen to a cruel penguin like you? '''Agumon:''' Yeah, it's for Marina! Get lost right now! (Drake pushes the heroes towards the cliff) '''Iron Will:''' Hope you can swim better than you can talk. Bye Hubie and your pathetic friends. Sleep with the fishes. (He drops them to the water) In the Ship/Good Ship Misery (Now we go to the ship sailing in the stormy ocean) - - - - - - '''Tino Tonitini:''' Jump! '''Carver Rene Descartes:''' What? '''Lor McQuarrie:''' Tino, are you crazy?!! '''Sakura Kinomoto:''' No! We can't do that! '''Tish Katsufrakis:''' If we do that, we might drown in the ocean! '''Tino Tonitini:''' It's either we jump to get out! Or we get capture by these guys! '''Biyomon:''' Stand back! I'll digivolve! (Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon) '''Tino Tonitini:''' Excellent idea, Birdramon! '''Tai Kamiya:''' Everybody get on board! The Heroes Meets Winston (The next day we see our heroes are waking up) '''Hubie:''' Hey, where are we? '''Sunset Shimmer:''' I don't know. It's really hot out there. '''Shido Itsuka:''' Are we in Florida or Bahamas? '''Rocko:''' Let's see, judging by the heat. I say I dine and went to Phoenix. '''Hubie:''' Guys, look. People. '''Winston:''' - - - - '''Mimi Tachikawa:''' What a paradise! - - - - - - '''Agumon:''' We'll go to. If we go with Hubie to go back to Antarctica, we'll be able to save Marina from the villains. Right? And let's not forget Hubie has to give Marina a pebble as a gift. '''Tai Kayima:''' Agumon. '''Biyomon:''' Sora, so what do you say? '''Tentomon:''' Our chances for success are extremely high. '''Palmon:''' Come on Mimi, I bet you will be the prettiest flower in Antarctica. '''Gomamon:''' Don't worry about me, I'll swim to Antarctica. '''Gabumon:''' Come on let's do it. '''T.K.:''' I agreed with Gabumon. We can do this, right, Patamon? '''Patamon:''' Right, T.K. '''Flower the Skunk:''' I'm so ready for this adventure! '''Thumper the Rabbit:''' The next week or so to speak with Iron Will '''Thumper the Rabbit:''' My too. '''Flower the Skunk:''' How about you, Iron Will. '''Flower the Skunk Diaz:''' I'm right behind you guys!. Is Mountain Lion. This Iron Will be a bit too animals. '''Matt Ishida:''' Let's go. '''Sora Takenouchi:''' Count me in. '''Joe Kido:''' K, I'll go. I'm convinced. '''Mimi Tachikawa:''' Well, I'm not staying by myself. I'll go to. '''Izzy Izumi:''' Alright, it's unanimous. '''Tai Kamiya:''' That's great, it's decided. '''Kari Kamiya:''' Yeah. I'll try to be strong enough to help too. In Drake's Fortress (Meanwhile we see Drake and the villains in his fortress) - - - - - '''Iron Will:''' (Two evil birds laugh evilly) '''Drake:''' Silence! You idiots! '''Kurumi Tokisaki:''' Get out before I shoot you all! (Two birds flies off) '''Drake:''' Marina is mine. '''Adagio Dazzle:''' Tino you will soon join the Dazzlings forever. '''Kurumi Tokisaki:''' Little Shido, you will be mine forever too. Heroes Stranded in the Rock Island - - - - - - (Now we see the rock island as the heroes are washed into the island) '''Hubie:''' We only have five days left, Rocko. We're running out of time. '''Rocko:''' Look. We can't swim in the storm. Unless you wanna die. '''Thumper the Rabbit:''' I'm not dying in this island with the storm in our way. '''Hubie:''' Maybe Drake and his evil friends will leave Marina alone. '''Rocko:''' Oh yeah, well Drake has already married Marina. '''Flower the Skunk:''' No he didn't yet! - - '''Tai Kamiya:''' When we get back. I'm gonna give Drake a piece of my mind. - Drake Singing Don't Make Me Laugh (Now we go back to Drake's lair) '''Drake:''' So Marina, when should I annouce our engagement? Today, tomorrow, wednesday? '''Marina:''' Drake. I won't marry you. If you are the last penguin on earth. And Tino will never join the Dazzlings cause he told me you three are evil. '''Drake:''' ??? '''Marina:''' The answer is "no!" '''Drake:''' No? No! Oh, I get it! Your joking! (Laughing evilly) (The other penguins laughs with him) '''Drake:''' What's so funny?! (Then the he sings a song "Don't Make Me Laugh") ['''Drake]''' Don't make me laugh, Don't make me laugh, My funny friend, don't make me bend in half, Don't be a card, babe, Don't mess with Drake, Don't make me laugh so hard that you begin to ache, Don't make me laugh, Don't pull my leg, May I suggest you would do best to beg, If you say no, miss, If you refuse, This is your notice that I refuse to lose Say yes, my love, And go with a winner, Believe me, that would be wiser, Say no, poor dove, And you're a shark's dinner, And Hubie's the appetizer, Get the picture? Don't make me laugh, Or slap my knee, I'm no hyena, so Marina, What'll it be? Right this way to the Drake estate, Or write your epitaph, You choose your fate, Don't make me wait, And baby, don't make me laugh! Hubie and Rocko's Fight (The next day) '''Sora Takenouchi:''' (Stretches her arms) I sure slept well. '''Tino Tonitini:''' Morning already? Marina Sings Sometimes I Wonder (Reprise) (Later that night the snow was falling around Antartica in Drake's Fortress as we see Marina is all by herself watching the sky) '''Marina:''' - - - - - Heroes Chased by a Mountain Lion/Looks Like I Got Me a Friend (???) - - - - : '''Hubie:''' :: Look how we get along together :: I think it's great the way we blend :: You've tried to be as tough as leather :: But now I see that's just pretend :: We'll find our way through stormy weather :: Just you and me right to the end :: Hey buddy, looks like we're two birds of a feather :: And, gee, it looks like I got me a friend :: Now you go '''Hubie:''' Carry on, Rocko! : '''Hubie:''' :: Look how we get along together, I think it's great the way we blend, You've tried to be as tough as leather, But now I see that's just pretend, We'll find our way through stormy weather, Just you and me right to the end, Hey buddy, looks like we're two birds of a feather, And, gee, it looks like I got me a friend, Now you try! : '''Rocko: ''' :: You are incredibly annoying, You're like a bone stuck in my throat, This isn't something I'm enjoying, I should have left you on that boat, You want a friend? Go find a snail!, Or better yet, Killer Whale!, Don't call me Buddy!, Uh uh! Not me! : '''Rocko: ''' :: When you're a rebel you're a rebel, You don't go finding friends to like, Why don't you pack your blasted pebble, And take yourself a healthy hike!, They don't have penguins up in Juneau, Why don't you go and start a trend!. : '''Hubie:''' :: you really like me, just admit it, Alright, I'm gonna hold my breath, Quit it, admit it!, But you know, you're gonna cause my death!, It's getting dark..., G-g-g-goodbye Rocko! : '''Rocko: ''' :: Alright then! I kinda sorta maybe you know... : '''Hubie:''' :: You mean you like me? : '''Rocko: ''' :: A little. : '''Hubie: ''' :: You mean it? : '''Rocko: ''' :: Don't push it! : '''Hubie and Rocko altogether: ''' :: Oh, looks like I got me a friend! Rocko Trains Hubie to Fight/Killer Whale Chase - - - - '''Hubie:''' Wonderful. What's the worst part? '''Izzy Izumi:''' Killer Whales always hunt their prey in pack. - - - - - '''Dipper Pines:''' Here they come! - - - - - '''Carver Descartes:''' (in Shaggy's voice) Is it save to come out. '''Sora Takenouchi:''' All clear, no need to hide anymore. (They peek out) '''Mabel Pines:''' Are you sure? '''Sora Takenouchi:''' You can come out now. - '''Hubie''': My glasses. my glasses!. maybe again. '''Hubie''' (yelling) '''Hubie, Thumper and Flower''' (screaming) Grizzly Bear (roaring) - '''Hubie:''' Rocko! Rocko! (Then sees his scraff) Oh, poor Rocko. Final Battle/Marina is Saved/Drake's Fortress Collapsed - - - - (Hubie punches his right fist on Drake and then at last he kicks him with his right leg as Drake screams while falling down) '''Tai Kamiya:''' Way to go! '''Tino Tonitini:''' You did it, Hubie! - - - '''Carver Descartes:''' The Fortress is collapsing! '''Grumpy:''' We better get out of here! '''Tino Tonitini:''' Great idea. '''Tai Kamiya:''' Let's get out of here before we might get crushed! '''Grizzle:''' (In Dr. Robotnik's voice) I hate the DigiDestined! Almost as much as I hate Care Bears! '''Adagio Dazzle:''' We won't forget this, Tino! Soon you will belong to ours! (The Villains teleports to escape) Ending